


Kill Count: 57

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Hitlist by Nico Collins, Murder, Song fic, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Hey so writing about characters experiencing stockholm syndrome is. REAL fun.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Kill Count: 57

_One by one while you're checkin' off your hit list_

Bella leaned in the doorway of her bedroom, watching Jericho yell at Slim, it was... weird in a way, sort of surreal. She came home covered in blood, came home as a murderer- and that was kind of terrifying, but she couldn't... it, she felt off, but she wasn't going to say anything, just watching and letting the ringing in her ears get louder.

Letting Alcatrazs scolding grow, it was funny in some ways, Alcatraz had held her back when she tried to attack Finneta for what he'd done, and now he pretty damn well wanted to kill her. She understood- Alcatraz was her big brother, her _best friend-_ , her _sidekick_. They'd been heroes. They were supposed to be heroes.

_See my name and ya dial my number real quick-_

Her phone started buzzing, and she huffed, excusing herself and going to go walk out the front door, sitting out in front of it and picking up. "Howdy Ho! Are you still plannin' to come to my place for video games tonight? The hat gangs all getting together!!" Mouses voice was bubbly- joyful.

Annabellas shoulders relaxed, and she leaned back on the door, letting the small smile touch her face. She automatically wanted to agree, but froze when her eyes swept over the hand laying on her lap. Still crusted with dried blood.

She bit her lip.

"No. I. Don't have the time- something came up. My dad's are arguing so... if anything i'll be like, super late- might as well not come at all." she could _hear_ Mouse deflate, and she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Sorry Mousey." 

"it- its okay!!" Was that fear? Bella could hear something wrong there- she couldn't pick up on it as well as she normally could. Was Mouse scared of being alone with Catori and Finneta? Annabella wouldn't doubt it.

_Up all night saying oh baby I miss you_

Staring at the stars, covered in blood again, third time this week. She could feel her proficiency dropping with every kill, and she had gone to Finny at one point- he'd seemed... pleased.

It scared her. Catori seemed happy too, they were starting up this... "Dark Prism", and she joined- of _course_ Annabella joined, Catori and Finneta were important to her, and Mouse was going to join too- she knew that, she knew everyone would go and flock together because they loved eachother and-

The Felocity tightened her grip on her bat and on the grass, a shaky breath leaving her.

"You don't have to do this. Annabella, you can still be a hero perfectly fine- you can't follow your friends blindly" She glanced to her side, seeing her companion. Alcatraz was a good helper when she couldn't keep herself safe during her kills, she wasn't surprised Dad used him as often as he did.

"Nah, I can't Al." she moved her hat over her face and huffed with a little shrug. "I was never a hero."

_Won'tcha come on over cause I really wanna fix you_

Mouse had been taken over by Radar. Annabella "Heroic" Felocity noticed. Of fucking _course_ she noticed. She was the _queen_ of epithets being too strong to be controlled. That was it. That was her last friend, lost to joining a group of murderers. She had hoped at least her little alien would've stayed happy.

She didn't want this to continue- a year of killing, watching Finneta get worse, more controlling, loud, scary- Catori hunting people down, talking about killing far too often, doing too much, getting excited over seeing Bella show up with blood on her- Mouse being _gone_

Bella couldn't even hear Alcatraz anymore sometimes. He came in and out. She was worse than her dad was- because she _had_ been a hero. She wanted to be.

_One by one while you're checkin' off your hit list_

A girl with flowing brown hair walks down the traintracks slowly, the blood on her hands a sure sign of what she'd done, the quiet resignation in her shimmering blue eyes, one hand pulling a bat along, it clinks against the wood.

_See my name and ya dial my number real quick-_

She can hear the trains horn, and she tightens her grip on her bat, letting herself slip into a memory. Her and her friends running out of an epithet hospital and hijacking a car, Finnetas bright smile when Zora fixed him, everyones determination to make him so happy. 

Maybe they shouldn't have bothered.

Annabella was a hero, maybe she should've killed the villain before he started. Killed him the minute *it* happened. They were on a walk together, they were happy, talking and bubbly and Finneta was talking with his hands, so so excited.

_Up all night sayin oh baby I miss you_

Someone had attacked them, it was a joke attack, wanted a play fight, to test their epithet probably- Annabella had turned and was ready to laugh and give the kid a fight that she'd purposefully lose like she always did for people, give them a bunch of proficiency- 

She turned around and saw Finneta dart forward, like a knee-jerk reaction, the kid was dead before she knew what was going on. She didn't process any of it. She knew she was yelling, screaming, and she grabbed Finneta and was about to slam him into a wall, she couldn't feel her throat, it was raw- she was crying- Alcatraz was pulling her away. 

He threatened her. If she tried to hurt him again- if-

She didn't want to be trapped forever, she was _terrified_.

This was a Stockholm syndrome situation, she knew it was. The way she stiffened when around Finneta, the anger that seemed to come off of him when she didn't listen that made her submit.

The way her heart still beat faster, the fondness she'd stare at him with sometimes.

_Fuck another guy, cause you're no longer my issue_

She stared at the train lights rushing towards her, and she heard a scream of terror in her head, Alcatraz was yelling at her, telling her to move, get off the tracks, there was no point to this, she wasn't as bad as she thought, she could recover- it'd be _okay-_

_You can do your own thing I dont really care._

Annabella Felocity was found dead at the tracks with a little black and white cat curled up next to her. Putting together where she'd been, how long she'd been there, and texts sent out, it was deemed a suicide. Kill count: 57.

_I just dont wanna play in your twisted love affair._


End file.
